Kamikaze
|status = Alive |gender = Male ♂ |height = 177 cm (5'9½") |weight = 71.3 kg (156.9 lbs.) |weapons = Katana |occupation = Hero |level = S-Class |rank = 4 |affiliation = Hero Association Council of Swordmasters |partners = Iaian (Disciple) Okamaitachi (Disciple) Bushidrill (Disciple) |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 10 |abilities = Swordsmanship |japanese = Kenjiro Tsuda |english = Kyle Hebert }} Kamikaze (カミカゼ, Kamikaze) , also known by his hero alias Atomic Samurai (アトミック侍, Atomikku Zamurai), is the S-Class Rank 4 professional hero for the Hero Association. Appearance Atomic Samurai has long black hair tied in a topknot with dark eyes and a prominent jawline. He has a small goatee and is usually seen chewing on a blade of grass. His attire consists of a hooded red cloak with an atom symbol on the back that's draped over his open black haori. Beneath the haori is a traditional, loose-fitting white robe tied with a white sash and two haori himos. He also sports a pair of swords in his waist tied on his left hip. Personality Atomic Samurai has a rather prideful personality, seen when he refused to shake Saitama's hand telling him that he only acknowledges the strong and saying that he would greet him only if he makes it to the higher ranks of S-Class. He also appears to dislike being called old. He seems to hold the utmost respect for Bang. Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Atomic Samurai first greets Bang, Genos, and Saitama enthusiastically as they arrive at the Hero Association meeting, although he notes that he does not know who Saitama is. Bang likewise acknowledges him and Saitama moves to shake his hand, which Atomic Samurai deftly denies, stating that he will acknowledge Saitama only when he has made it up to S-Class on his own. During the meeting, Atomic Samurai wonders if Bang will teach Saitama and Genos martial arts, thinking that they will make decent rivals for his own disciples. Later, after A-City and a would-be opponent Sky King are destroyed by the newly arrived Dark Matter Thieves, Atomic Samurai's disciple Iaian enters a skirmish with Melzalgald. After Iaian loses his left arm, Atomic Samurai intervenes by attacking the alien. Realizing the heavy wound of his disciple, he vows to not allow Iaian's swordsmanship to end in this tragic way. Atomic Samurai then engages Melzalgald in combat alongside Bang, Metal Bat and Puri-Puri-Prisoner. During their fight against Melzalgald, Metal Bat exposes its weakness by destroying the vital marble that allows him to regenerate, thereby allowing the four S-Class heroes to successfully counterattack. However during the battle, Atomic Samurai is surprised to see Bang, who was caught off guard during his counterattack, get sent flying across the battlefield by a direct blow received from the monstrous alien. When Bang got up unhurt, Atomic Samurai slashed the monster and Bang destroyed the last marble inside. After the monster was defeated, the spaceship that was above them started to crash down. Atomic Samurai helped Iaian run towards the Hero Association Headquarters. Sweet Mask appears, demanding an explanation on why the city is in ruins. Atomic Samurai explains what happened, but wasn't good enough for Sweet Mask. Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Kamikaze cuts down Haragiri. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. He accompanies the other S-Class heroes against the Monster Association. He gets defeated by Black Sperm. Fall of the Hero Association Arc Atomic Samurai talks with Bang about Bang's retirement. He is shown thinking about what he will do without Bang, and questions if he should try his luck with Saitama. Appearance in Other Media OVAs The Murder Case that Is Too Impossible Atomic Samurai, his student Iaian and other S-Class heroes were invited to a hot spring resort, after the Dark Matter Thieves failed invasion. While enjoying himself at the hot spring, he wasn't satisfied that some of the heroes that did not participate in the battle were invited to the resort, but Bang managed to calm down the situation. The next day after the ceremony, the heroes find Zombieman murdered, stabbed in the back by Atomic Samurai's katana. Child Emperor saw him as the primary suspect, but Atomic Samurai had many alibis including Tanktop Master and Sitch, so all suspicions were dropped. While the investigation wasn't progressing, Tatsumaki tried to restrain everyone, until Zombieman suddenly woke up. Zombieman later revieled that Atomic Samurai's katana was floating with green light surrounding it similar to Tatsumaki, when it stabbed him. Zombieman didn't care what happened the night prior and the heroes disbanded. Abilities and Powers Atomic Samurai is one of the top S-Class heroes and is considered to be one of the most powerful. He is reported to be the strongest backup hero. According to Superalloy Darkshine, if Garou were to fight him, he would most likely die before being able to show any of his techniques. Beyond his fighting abilities, he is a skilled teacher, training 3 disciples who are in the top five spots of A-Class and would be in S-Class if not for Sweet Mask. Physical Abilities Immense Speed and Reflexes: Atomic Samurai possesses extreme levels of speed, being able to cut his opponents to pieces in the blink of an eye using his sword. He was also able to dodge Evil Natural Water's attacks, which were stated to be as fast as bullets. Other than that, he was able to counter many of Melzalgald's attacks, which were extremely quick. Immense Strength: Atomic Samurai appears to have an extreme deal of strength, as he is able to easily cut through solid matter with his sword, as well as creating a powerful shockwave with a single slash. His strength is said to be "nuclear-powered". Fighting Style Master Swordsman: Atomic Samurai has shown to be a formidable swordsman. His sword attacks are so fast and strong that the enemies are slashed into many pieces in an instant without even being able to react. Not even Disaster Level Dragon monsters such as Melzalgald and Black Sperm managed to defend from them. *'Atomic Slash' (アトミック斬, Atomikku Zan): Atomic Samurai's signature attack. He performs a number of quick sword slashes, leaving his opponents literally in pieces. He primarily uses this technique while moving past the opponent, but has also shown a stationary version in which slashes everything around himself. Equipment Katana: Atomic Samurai carries two katana. His primary one has a black hilt with a cross-guard that resembles the Rutherford atom model. Hero Rating Atomic Samurai's rating determined by the Hero Association: Major Battles Atomic Samurai, Bang, Metal Bat and Puri-Puri-Prisoner vs. Melzalgald Atomic Samurai vs. Black Sperm Trivia *Atomic Samurai is ranked 16th in the character popularity poll. *Atomic Samurai has many disciples within the Hero Association, most of which are ranked quite high among the superheroes, such as Iaian, Okamaitachi, Bushidrill. All of these disciples' names are portmanteau containing a Japanese term related to samurai or swordsmanship. *Murata modelled Atomic Samurai after Kyuzo from "Seven Samurai".http://i.imgur.com/7dIrRvq.jpg *His name holds a double meaning, one for his atom-cutting swordsmanship and two for his nuclear-powered strength. *His name is based on the suicide attack tactic Kamikaze used by the Japanese army during World War 2 against US naval fleet. *He likes washed fundoshi (Japanese-style loincloth) References Navigation zh:原子武士 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:S-Class Category:Swordsman